Sentinels of Cathar
~Sentinels of Cathar~. We are the Defenders of this shadow realm, the warriors and brutes of the land. Defending against anything that may threaten the safety of the land, or the things that we care for. Our loyalty lies only with our superiors and those who commands us or pay us to take arms. The Sentinels are a mix of the hardened warriors,the seasoned mercenary, the oathkeepers, and the Death Knight. Whichever of these four paths you choose, the progress through the ranks follows almost the same course. Sentinels can be part of the larger force at large or work on their own. Progress is based on personal acheivments and activity in roleplay in Cadair. Activity! This is the fuel that runs roleplay sims. Roleplay often and with many people. Take part in stories, make your own stories. The more active you are as a Sentinel and the more diverse your play and partners are, the better. = " To be foremost in battle means that you hold your own life as little, but your love as all. Thus, the spirit triumphs over transient flesh and though the body die, the spirit is eternal." The Sentinel Warrior ------------- "We do not rise to the level of our expectations. We fall to the level of our training" For the warrior, there is no chivalrous code to abide by. For the warrior, their martial skills are art, and nothing less than perfection is their goal. They are not necessarily loyal or dutiful, they perceive their task as one they are the most skilled at, and undertake it as if their art was almost their religion. Their life is lived by the sword, their life belongs only to them. Warriors may choose to specialize in a certain weapon or fighting style. While using this weapon or style Sentinel Warriors are particularly accurate and deadly and can call upon the 'debilitating strike' ability. A strike that must land and overcome the target's defenses. The target is then weakened for a short amount of time. (reducing their next 3 dice roles by -10) This ability can only be used once per combat and to a max of three times in a day. The Mercenary ------------------- "Fear is the true opiate of combat" There is no finesse, no art, no honour in a mercenary's code. They strike hard, fast and ensure they escape with their own skin intact. The only life they value is their own. They have no sense of loyalty, it is transient according to the pay of the master. Mercenaries gain the 'Book it!' ability. A tactical, if hasty, retreat ability. Allowing them to withdraw from combat and flee without taking a parting blow. Can only be used once per enemy per day. Death Knight: -------------- "The weak will tremble at my touch and cower before my sword" Death Knights are a remnant of the war with the Wights. To become a Death Knight is a process and one must foresake their humanity to gain their significant abilities. In addition to their formidable combat skills, the death knight is able to conjure magics and as such will need to study in the Anam for a time. Death Knights MUST swear fealty to service and adhear to their code of honor. Death Knights gain an Aura of cold and fear. Being in the presence of a death knight mortals always feel a chill. This can range from slight chill to near frostbite conditions depending on the knight's mood. An angered or aggressive death knight also gives off a feeling of dread and is unsettling to be near. "The Oathkeepers" ----------------- "Thou art to defend and protect those who seek it." The Oathkeepers are the sworn protectors of the land, they wear heavy armor and are subjected towards defensive fighting. They are loyal, chivalrious, and most of all protective. They are Oathed to protect anyone who seeks it. They help the innocent and unarmed. They are honorable when fighting. They may never raise their weapon to an unarmed opponent. (Claws and magic and such count as being armed.) They gain the impressive ability. "Iron Will". This will make them automatically take a full hit, and counter it with an undodgeable blow. This can only be used once a day on only one opponent. Please follow regular RP limits with this blow.